Souji Okita
Souji Okita is a teenaged assassin who was formerly a part of the White Dragon team and later the Black Dragon team of the Oracle group. He was abandoned by his superior and mentor, Mr. White, and defected from the group to join New Baggins as a vagabond in Magid. He is named after Souji Okita, captain of the first unit of the Shinsengumi, and modelled after Soujiro Seta of Rurouni Kenshin, who was himself modelled after the historical Okita. Like the other members of the Black Dragon team, he embodies one of the seven deadly sins. Souji's sin is envy, as he strives for the happiness and friendship he sees in others, especially in Adam. Early Life Souji was born in the city of Uji in Kyoto, Japan. As a child, he was in a car accident in which his parents were killed. Souji was taken in by Oracle and he was introduced to Mr. White, who looked after him and taught him the style of swordsmanship he had learned from Seb Ommati. His desire to belong and have a family again made Souji blind to the evils carried out by the organization and he became a skillful and deadly assassin, killing hundreds without remorse by the time he was eighteen years old. In order to cope with the guilt of killing, Souji adopted a nearly constant pleasant and cheerful demeanor. The Kyoto Ordeal After learning of Adam Evans' intent to separate from his anger, Mr. White puts together a plan to draw Adam and his other half away from the Other Universe so they could destroy each other. After the doppelganger is introduced to Oracle, Mr. White makes him leader of the Black Dragon team to complete a fictitious assassination and conquest mission. Mr. White then sends his two right hand men, Souji and Friedrich Gien, to be a part of the Black Dragon team to make sure everything goes according to plan. Souji stays with the doppelganger in Kyoto, reporting his actions to Mr. White. After Adam arrives in Kyoto, Souji begins to search for him, finally discovering him as he duels Master M on Mt. Higashi. Souji reports the news to Mr. White and is ordered to intercept the Creator's group at Kyoto Station following the botched attack by Osami Hyogo aboard the bullet train. Once there, Souji attacks the Creator using a concealed sword and attempts to kill him. He is interrupted by Adam, who had followed him, and realizes that he cannot win against the deity. Rather than face rejection by his mentor, he begs Adam fight him to the death, but both the Creator and New Baggins question his desire to die and ask him to consider his own happiness. Souji loses his composure and berates the Creator. As New Baggins looks through his memories and begins elaborating on Souji's troubled past, Souji attacks him but is paralyzed by a mental block. He is left for the police, who arrest him and escort him from the station. As he leaves, he sees Mr. White in the crowd and realizes he has been abandoned by his mentor. Following the battle at Nijo Castle, The Baggins visits Souji as he waits for trial in prison. After transforming into New Baggins, he frees Souji and offers him a new life as a wanderer with him in Magid. Realizing that he may be assassinated by Oracle while in prison or otherwise remain there for life, he accepts the offer and leaves with New Baggins for Magid. Category:Oracle